


Safety

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Aiba is mad, but won't tell Jun why.(everything is consentual!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smut-meme! It was requested for Aiba to be top, so he is :-)

The first thing Jun feels when he comes home is two arms being wrapped around him. It’s a surprise attack, but also a warm hug, and his tensed up body relaxes a little. Then however he can feel how he gets pushed against the wall of their corridor, and Aiba kicks the door to their apartment shut. Aiba doesn’t say a word, not even one sound escaping his lips, but his eyes are dark and beautiful, and he surges forward to kiss Jun fiercely.

To his own surprise Jun lets him. He knows he should probably push Aiba away and tell him he doesn’t like to get jumped out of the blue, not before he had cooked their dinner and taken a shower, but he feels tired and drained and he is just relieved that he doesn’t need to think anything. Let his head go blank instead, and let Aiba do all the thinking and deciding.

Aiba pulls away a little. “How are you feeling?” he asks calmly.

“Good,” Jun says automatically.

Aiba huffs slightly, much to Jun’s surprise, like he is upset with the answer. Jun blinks in confusion, but before he can ask any further, Aiba’s lips are back to capturing his, and it just goes without thinking that Jun kisses him back automatically. When he wants to wrap his arms around Aiba, the latter pushes them away though and pins them against the wall. For a moment his lips roam over Jun’s neck, sucking at it strongly.

Then his right hand lets go of one of Jun’s wrists and wanders down over his shoulders, to his chest, and slips under Jun’s shirt. Jun moves into his touches, his head dropping back a bit when he feels how Aiba starts pinching one of his nipples. His hand moves further up and he forces Jun to take his shirt off, and soon his lips are attached to his nipple, sucking at it almost roughly and biting at it.

“Why are you so mad?” Jun mumbles, and moans when Aiba’s hand moves down to his pants, starting to rub his erection through them. “Don’t make me come in my pants.”

“Sh!” Aiba huffs, and covers his mouth with his free hand.

“Why are you so mad?” Jun muffles behind Aiba’s hand.

“You know why,” Aiba insists. He looks at Jun for a moment, with these warm brown eyes of his, and Jun knows he is going to be ready to give him anything he wants and how he wants it.

“Just…” he pauses, and Aiba pulls his hand away, eyeing him thoughtfully. “… don’t go too hard on me.”

Something in Aiba’s eyes flickers, he looks relieved and reassuring at once. He bends forward to nibble at Jun’s ear. “You tell me when it gets too much.” He keeps kissing Jun’s ear. “How are you feeling?” he asks once again.

Jun is almost inclined to say good again, but his mind is weirdly blank right now and he just answers honestly. “Better… the moment I came home.”

Aiba’s lips turn into a soft smile, before he pulls back. He looks at Jun insistently, and Jun is glad that no one else knows how Aiba can actually look and what he can do in bed. “I want you on your knees,” he commands. “Naked.”

“Where?” Jun asks carefully.

Aiba points at the floor of the living room, right in front of the mirror. Jun blushes slightly, unusually embarrassed, but starts unbuttoning his jeans. Apparently it’s too slow for Aiba because he can feel his arms around his waist from behind all of a sudden and an impatient hand, tugging at his trousers. “Too tight,” Aiba huffs. “Your jeans are always so tight.”

“You like it though, perv,” Jun bites back.

Aiba’s lips against his shoulder turn into a smirk, and his hand moves down to Jun’s pants, starting to stroke his hard dick again, using the fabric to produce more friction.

“Ah,” Jun moans. Sticky, it’s going to be sticky, fuck it. But he is beyond coherent thinking when Aiba increases the pressure of his hand and moves it skilfully, increasing the friction, until Jun can feel the first drops of precum leaking out of the tip of his cock. “Damn it,” he mumbles. “Masaki…”

“Just come,” Aiba snickers, and a shudder runs over Jun’s spine. It’s impossible to control himself any longer and he gives in to the growing pressure, feeling how his cum fills his pants.

“Talk about perv,” Aiba teases, grinning when Jun shoots him a glare. He tugs at the end of Jun’s trousers helping him out of it before he pushes him forward. “I don’t want to wait any longer. Just get on your hands and knees.”

Jun blinks. “Didn’t you just say on my knees before?”

Aiba frowns. “Just do it,” he huffs. “And I don’t want you to say anything anymore until I ask you directly. Got it?”

Jun nods.

“Fine,” Aiba smirks. “Heading to take a shower.”

Jun frowns slightly, but knows better than to complain. He can hear how Aiba turns on the water of the shower and obviously washes his body under it. Something inside him jumps a little at the thought of Aiba wet and in the shower. His fingers twitch lightly, fighting hard to refrain from touching his cock. Aiba would definitely punish him for it.

It feels like forever while it probably was only five minutes that Aiba was away. His hair is slightly wet, his skin damp when he comes back. The look in his eyes is still dark and inscrutable. He looks so hot.

Jun bites down on his lips. What are you upset about? He wants to ask in confusion but doesn’t want to piss Aiba off any further. It’s almost embarrassing how much it turns him on to have Aiba be that dominant sometimes. Mostly Aiba only does play this little game of his when he and Jun are really in the mood or he wants to get an important point across. Jun just has no idea what it is he wants to tell him this time.

“Still no idea?” Aiba asks and rolls his eyes when Jun shrugs helplessly. “Doesn’t matter for now,” he decides and opens the buttons of his trousers. “I want you to blow me.”

Jun nods, almost relieved to be distracted with doing something. He knows Aiba pretty well after all, well aware of what he likes. Noting his impatience, he doesn’t tease him at all and just goes for sucking him hard from the beginning on, his lips tight around the tip of Aiba’s cock. He sucks slightly first, before letting Aiba’s cock all the way into his mouth. By the moan he can hear from Aiba, he seems to be content, his fingers diving into Jun’s hair and tugging at it. It hurts a little, but Jun enjoys it that way, he is way beyond overthinking or feeling embarrassed already. He doesn’t always enjoy doing it rough and being commanded in bed, but today it’s almost perfect.

He uses his teeth, scratching Aiba’s sensitive cock slightly, smiling proudly when Aiba moans at the sudden sensation. Doubling his efforts, he takes Aiba’s cock into his mouth fully again, until the tip touches the end of his throat. He can feel Aiba giving in to the feeling and starting to buck his hips. Jun jerks slightly at the sudden movement and gags a bit, but keeps his composure. He is so concentrated on his work that he doesn’t even realize when the grip on his hair gets loosened. Then however Aiba’s cock slips out of his mouth and he gasps slightly at the loss of it.

Aiba smiles teasingly. “I think we need to do something before we go to the fun part.”

Jun tilts his head slightly. What are you mad about? What the hell are you upset about? Aiba apparently sees the confusion in his eyes and sighs slightly. “You really have no idea?”

Jun shakes his head.

To his surprise Aiba is suddenly away from his sight, and kneeling at the floor behind him, his fingers touching his naked butt. Then he slaps it, and Jun gasps in shock. “Really not?” Aiba wants to know.

Jun shakes his head, still feeling confused. He is not surprised when he feels Aiba’s hand once more against his backside. He gasps slightly.

“Do you feel good now?” Aiba wants to know.  When Jun nods, Aiba smacks him again. “Why didn’t you feel good before?” he continues.

Jun frowns slightly, trying to search his mind for what Aiba means. They didn’t have a fight, or anything alike. He didn’t say anything mean to Aiba either. Actually he has had hardly any time to talk to anyone or…  “Damn it,” Jun mumbles. “I’m not overworking myself, Masaki.”

“Who allowed you to talk?” Aiba wants to know and slaps his butt hard. And- “Of course you are completely drained by work. You are hardly sleeping or eating.”

Aiba punctuates each of his words with a slap. The pain turns white and cold before Jun can even blink. The high of his adrenaline rush should probably take his breath away and make him feel uncomfortable, but instead it makes him shiver in anticipation and just want more. He doesn’t understand it himself, never did, why sometimes he just likes it that way.

The floor beneath his knees feels cold and his body aches from the position he is keeping, but he doesn’t mind. At this stage he has already opened himself up so much that he feels he can give his all to Aiba.

Aiba’s fingers rub over his sore skin and slip between the cleft of his ass, circling his hole playfully. “You are so hot,” Aiba muses all of a sudden. “God, Jun, you are so beautiful.”

He is going back to being the usual Aiba Masaki again. Something inside Jun’s chest clenches slightly and jumps at the same time. “I’m sorry for worrying you,” he admits.

Aiba is suddenly sitting in front of him, his fingertips touching his face. They feel surprisingly soft against his cheek, almost like the wings of a butterfly that touch him spontaneously and only lightly. He moves them over his cheekbones and down his jaw. Then he pushes his fingers past Jun’s lips, forcing him to open his mouth.

Jun smiles and sucks at Aiba’s fingers for a while, using enough spit so that Aiba would be able to prepare him. He does only a minute later, taking enough time to stretch Jun and prepare him for intrusion. Jun almost expects him to take him from behind, but to his surprise Aiba leans against the sofa all of a sudden. “I want you to ride me,” he says.

“Hm,” Jun nods, robbing closer and straddling Aiba’s hips. He carefully lowers himself on Aiba’s dick, glad that Aiba’s hands support him and guide him down on his cock. Jun hisses slightly when he feels Aiba filling him up step by step. He forces him to sit down slowly but with drive, not giving him much time to adapt to the intrusion. Instead Aiba starts pushing his hips up immediately, slowly but with intent, fucking Jun from that position. Jun starts moving his hips too, moaning slightly at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Once he gets used to the friction, his movements get more bold and strong, until he starts lifting his hips and bucking them down frantically. Aiba throws back his head too, his hands reaching for Jun’s long-neglected cock, touching the sensitive head teasingly before he starts to pull him off fiercely.

“Fuck, Masaki,” Jun sighs, throwing his head back and giving in to the sensation of Aiba’s hand tugging at his cock, and Aiba’s dick filling him up inside completely. He can feel how his body tenses up, his muscles almost hurting, while a shiver runs through his body. Aiba whispers sweet words to him now, how beautiful he is, how well he did, how great and perfect he is. He comes all over Aiba’s hand, calling out his name. Aiba’s hands keep him upright and prevent him from dropping down from him, while he fucks him a little longer, until he can feel Aiba’s cum filling him too.

Jun’s body goes lax from the previous tension. He is relieved when he feels Aiba’s arm around his hips, steadying him. His warm lips kiss his cheek. “You were just so stressed and overworked,” Aiba mumbles against his temples. “Love you so much.”

“Hm,” Jun mumbles tiredly.

“I’m going to help you clean up, or you will be all sticky tomorrow.” Aiba smiles happily.

“You should probably also throw your own pants into the washing machine,” Jun grunts, making Aiba giggle.

“But you find it hot when I fuck you half-clothed,” Aiba points out happily.

Jun’s eyes widen at that blunt statement before he sighs and gives in. “Oh… you….”

Aiba wraps his warm arms around him and snuggles against him, being his usual cute and silly self. “Are you feeling well? Was it okay?”

“I’m feeling good,” Jun admits. “Thanks to you.”

Aiba smiles. “To your service.”

They both giggle at that.

 

 

It’s two hours later that Aiba has helped him clean up and forced something to eat on him and they cuddle against each other in their bed. Aiba’s fingers are rubbing over Jun’s back and butt slightly, trying to soothe away the soreness. Jun knows he will probably have problems with moving around tomorrow, but he doesn’t mind. Lying in his lover’s arms feels just too good.

 

 **A/N** : One of these fics I should feel embarrassed about, I think Oo  



End file.
